


On Your Mark

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You are in an established secret relationship with Steve and ask a favor of him that does not go over well.





	On Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Non-con, but it is really heavy on the Dom/Sub so please do not read if this offends you

He brushed his thumb across your lips. You parted them and let his digit slide into your mouth, sucking lightly as he explored. 

“Were you my good girl today?” Steve pressed down on your tongue.

“Mmm-hmm.” You nodded your head. 

“I like to hear that Y/N.” He grabbed the zipper on the back of your dress and pulled it down.  
You relaxed your shoulders and let the thing fall off. Steve pushed it down your hips until it landed on the floor. He nudged your knee with his leg and you stepped out of it, and your shoes in the process, leaving you standing in front of him wearing only your bra and panties. 

“Wearing my colors?” He looked at your red, white, and blue set. “You have been good.”

You knew he would appreciate the gesture and were happy it paid off. He pulled his thumb from your mouth and ran his large palm across your cheek, cupping your face as he leaned in to kiss you. 

His other hand went up your back until he got to your bra clasp. Always the master it took him a second to undo and your breasts fell forward as he guided the straps down your arms, the patriotic bra joining your dress on the floor.

His tongue flickered against yours and you melted into his embrace, bringing your arms around his neck. You wanted him to undress but knew better than to rush him. He’d share his body with you when he decided you were ready. 

Next, his hand ran down your hip, moving between the two of you he cupped your pussy. It sent a shiver through you. 

“Y/N, you’re so wet for me already.” He pushed his forehead to yours. “My greedy girl.” 

His fingers ran over the panties until he got to the band and gave them a tug. Your hips fell forward against his pelvis and the other side of your underwear dug into your skin as he ripped them off. You gasped against his neck as he pulled them away, leaving you completely nude in front of him. 

“Tell me.” One of his hands was on your shoulders as he pushed you an inch back. His other hand ran down your slit and his finger stopped at your entrance. “Were you wet all day? Thinking about me?” 

You nodded and bit your lip. 

“Hmmmm…. not chatty tonight?” He started teasing your hole, barely pushing a fingertip inside. “Something on your mind?”

Now was your chance to ask. You were nervous about his reaction, but you had to make the request. 

“Can I ask you a favor?” You locked eyes with his baby blues. 

There was a flash of lust as his senses heightened. He licked his lips in anticipation of what you were about to ask and you regretted waiting this long, knowing it was not the favor he was expecting. 

“You’ve been so good.” He pushed one finger inside of you. You moaned and went up on your tiptoes, moving your hands to his shoulders for support. “Ask away.”

You gulped. Eat me out. Fuck me doggy style. Take off your clothes already. Any of those requests were less risky than what you were going to ask, but you had been good for him. So you ignored all your instincts and spoke your mind. 

“Don’t leave any marks on me tonight?” You saw the flash of lust switch to one of anger and your stomach fluttered. You hoped explaining your reasoning would calm his madness. “I have that pool party tomorrow. I’ll be in a swimsuit.” 

The finger buried in your pussy disappeared. His hand grabbed your wrist and he walked over to the bed, pulling you behind him. 

“I’m sorry. Never mind.” This was bad. “I shouldn’t have asked.” 

Steve dropped your wrist and you froze. He went to the edge of the bed and took a seat. You stared at the floor. 

“Come here.” There was no hiding the disappointment in his voice. 

“It’s just…”

“Do you want to get yourself in more trouble?” He interrupted. 

You looked up to see him glaring at you, his jaw clenched. 

“Don’t make me ask you again.” He spread his legs and tapped his thigh, signaling for you to come over. 

You knew what that meant and did as you were told. When you arrived next to him he grabbed your wrist again and pulled you down across his lap, your ass in the air.

“Tell me Y/N.” He kept one hand on the small of your back and ran the other over your cheek. “Who are you to make a request like that to me?” 

You didn’t know how to respond. He was right. 

“I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” Your heart clenched at how bad you’d screwed up. 

He gripped down on your ass, his fingers digging into your cheek. 

“You’re correct.” He brought up his hand.

SPANK! It came down hard on your rear. You winced as a stinging went through you. 

“Whose body is this?” WHAM! SLAP! 

“YOURS!” You cried out but didn’t dare struggle as he continued to spank you. 

“And what do I get to do to it?” SLAP! CRACK! SLAM!

The stinging didn’t have time to cool before he landed another blow. 

“Whatever you want!” You knew the answer without thinking. 

Steve did not stop the spanking, his hand coming down harder and harder, the cracks echoing across the bedroom walls. 

Normally he made you count or explained what you did wrong or tried to get you to discover your own error by yourself, but right now he was quiet, slapping your behind with abandon. It was going to leave a mark. That was his goal. 

SPANK! Finally, his hand came down so hard you let out an audible sob. The tears started to flow, but you stayed splayed out over him, knowing you deserved this. 

“I’m sorry!” You tried to speak in between the cries. 

Your ass burned, but that wasn’t the real reason you were crying. It was because you let him down. 

His hand stopped and he started massaging your ass, digging his fingertips in as hard as he could, grabbing your cheeks by the handful. You continued to cry, the pressure from his hands giving the stinging relief, but the squeeze causing you a different sort of discomfort. 

“Here I thought you were being so good I was going to give you a reward, do something you wanted.” Steve slowly pushed you forward off his lap, positioning your body so you were on your knees between his legs. “But then you ask me NOT to do something? You want to limit ME?” 

His hand undid the fly on his pants. You went up on your knees and opened your mouth. He was right. You knew better than that. 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have asked.” You licked your lips, ready to prove how sorry you were. “My body is yours to use as you see fit.” 

“That’s right Y/N.” Steve’s cock flung forward, smacking you across the lips. “Wasn’t that lesson number one? I thought we had mastered that a long time ago.” 

You opened your mouth and took him as far as you could, letting your saliva pool and tongue work against his shaft in the way he liked. His hand grabbed your hair into a tight fist. 

“Not leave any marks?” Steve grunted as he pulled your head down. 

You started to gag against his cock as he started bobbing your head for you, pushing past your barrier. You let him lead, trying your hardest to swallow and ignore the burn in your throat when his cock hit the back of your mouth. The action resulted in new tears running down your cheeks. 

“Are you embarrassed?” Steve’s other hand wrapped around your neck. “Don’t want people to know you have a master? Someone who takes care of you? Who knows what is best for you?” 

“UN-UN!” You tried to answer, but it was muffled by the noises and gagging. 

Steve’s fingertips started to sink into your flesh. He wasn’t choking you, just pushing down hard. To the point, you knew there would be five tiny bruises on your neck by the time he let his hand down. 

“I really expected better from you Y/N.” He slammed your head down. 

You started wiggling and choking as his tip slid down your throat. You brought your hands to his thighs to brace yourself but thought better of it and let your head fall down hard, struggling to breathe through your nose as he fucked your face. 

“That’s my good girl,” Steve grunted before letting your head go. 

You coughed around his cock, but he didn’t stop guiding you by the hair up and down his shaft. Drool was coming out on both corners of your mouth, but you continued to lap at him. 

Good girl. Maybe he wasn’t mad anymore. He was right. He was always right. He did know what was best for you. That was evident by how turned on you were, your pussy growing wetter and wetter with each thrust of your head. 

The sexual desire haze got the better of you and without realizing you began to cup your pussy and rub your palm against your clit.

“Oh, no baby girl.” Steve’s hand dropped from your hair and throat. He pushed you away. 

SLAP! His hand collided with your cheek. That was the first time he’d ever slapped you. He was gentle enough it didn’t hurt, but the shock of it left you reeling more as you looked up at him. 

“What in the world made you think you could touch yourself?” Steve glared daggers at you. 

You thought about the good girl comment he’d just made and whimpered. He was much angrier than you originally realized. 

“Answer me Y/N.” Steve grabbed your chin. “Why should I let you touch yourself?” 

Your mouth parted as your brain struggled to come up with an answer. There wasn’t one. He shouldn’t.

“Hmm.” He looked smug but gave an approving nod.

His cock tapped against your lips. You opened your mouth again and started taking him in, sliding your tongue up and down his shaft. You spread your legs, not wanting to risk creating friction you didn’t earn and held your arms behind your back. 

To your surprise, his hands didn’t go back to your hair and neck. Instead, they ran over your breasts, each hand stopping at your nipple. Then he pinched down hard on each, making you squeal around his cock. 

“You’ve been so naughty tonight.” Steve tugged your nipples and you thrust your chest forward to relieve some pressure. The action made your mouth fall further down on his cock. “I shouldn’t let you cum at all.” 

You moaned at the threat. He kept pinching your buds but he would pull and relax on them and you realized that was the pace he wanted. You tried to keep your head moving with him, ignoring the ache in your chest as his lips clamped down. It sent a lightning bolt directly to your pussy as you were flooded with need.

“I should squirt my load down into that stomach of yours and not let you touch my cock for a week.” Steve tweaked even harder and you screamed out around his cock, shaking your head no at the threat. “And why not? Isn’t that justified by your behavior?” 

You cried and shook, your body so desperate and turned on but you needed to be honest. It was what you deserved so you nodded your head. 

“Better.” His fingers left your nipples and the blood rushes back to them, sending another jolt of want to your core. 

Steve’s hand went back to your hair. This time instead of guiding your head around his cock he pulled you off. During your concentration on his cock, he’d taken off his shirt. You saw his muscles and moaned at the sight. How could you ever think about limiting him? You were lucky he took the time to take care of you. 

“It’s what you deserve.” He stood up from the bed and spun you by the hair, putting you on the edge of the bed on your hands and knees.

You heard his pants falling to the floor and didn’t have a clue what he had planned. 

“Please! Please!” It was worth a shot. “My body is yours. I’ll do whatever you want. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry!” 

Steve’s other hand went to your hip. Again his fingers dug down, hard enough you had to bite back the whine.

“Oh I know it’s mine. I think it’s you who forgot.” Steve’s cock lined up with your hole. “So I’ll have to remind you.” 

He slid his cock inside of you with ease, your body so wet and ready for him. You moaned as his chest touched your back and his mouth was right next to your ear.

“You’re lucky I’m so understanding Y/N.” His lips ran across your shoulder. “Even after you screw up so royally, I still know what my greedy little girl needs. Just make sure you remember who you belong to.” 

“You!” The grip in your hair tightened. “YOU!”

“Let’s make sure everyone else knows that too.” Steve’s teeth sunk into your shoulder.

He bit down hard enough that you yelped, but any pain was replaced by his cock ramming in and out of you. 

Steve’s teeth dragged across your skin as he sucked. You could feel the blood vessels popping, his marks appearing across your shoulders. He was leaving one gigantic hickey intermixed with bite marks. And you are grateful, proud that you get to show off his patterns. 

Once he made it to your other shoulder he sunk his teeth down even harder, you screamed out certain he had broken your skin. 

Without lifting his mouth his hand snaked under your body. He found your clit with no problem as began to rub as he fucked his cock deep inside of you, picking up speed with each thrust. 

Tears streamed down your face as your body grew even more desperate for the release you didn’t merit. Steve continued biting and sucking at your back, playing with your clit as his cock made you see stars. 

It started with a tremble in your core, but spread quicker than wildfire.

“ARGSDKFJL!” You make no sense as you become undone.

You mewled and clawed at the bed as the weight of your arms gave out, leaving you a mess underneath him. The orgasm too much for you to handle. 

The hand on your hip dug in even harder and Steve’s chest left your back. He flipped you over without ever leaving your pussy and fell down on top of you, his body caging your own. 

“Everyone is going to know who you belong to.” Steve pushed your thighs down so that his hip bones were crushing into them. 

That would be another bruise on each of your legs. One of his hands went to your throat, the side not touched during your oral session, the other your opposite hip.

His fingertips push down hard as his mouth dipped to your collar bone. 

He sucked and bit with the same attention provided your shoulders. You wiggled underneath him as he rocked his cock in and out you, each flex digging into your flesh. 

You moaned and gasped as you ran your hands down his back, trying to pull him closer, inviting him to mark you as his. 

Steve let out a grunt and started to settle into a pace. Your earlier orgasm had re-fueled itself and gathered in your stomach again, ready to reignite. His cock slammed into your fleshy interior and you knew the orgasm was going to be intense enough you may lose consciousness. 

“Who do you belong to?” Steve lifted his head from your skin.

“You!” You let out a purr, eager to give the response. 

“Who do you belong to?” His thrusts were getting quicker and his cock harder. 

“You!” You started to shiver, a mess underneath him.

“WHO. DO. YOU. BELONG. TO.” It isn’t a question. It’s a command.

Your vision started to blacken and your toes curled as the rush of release came over you. 

“YOU!” Your body went limp and you struggled for oxygen as your brain shut itself off, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure. 

“Ahhh!” Steve grunted as he slammed down inside of you. 

His ropes of cum hitting your insides. Your final thought you definitely did not deserve him as you blacked out. 

~~

When you came to your body was aching all over, both inside and out. But there was a satisfaction humming from the sore spots. 

Steve was holding you, rubbing the back of your head as he cradled you to his chest. He placed a light kiss on the top. 

“You are such a good girl.” His praise made you grow warm. “You’re safe. You did very well. I’m so proud of you.” 

Tears stung your eyes as you cuddled close to him.

“You are my good girl.” He repeated the phrase you were always so desperate to hear. 

“No, I’m not.” You sniffled and looked up at him. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Steve continued rubbing your back. “But you learned your lesson, took your punishment and I am very very proud of you.” 

Steve pulled you in and kissed the top of your head again, sending contentment throughout your body. 

“So good.” He held you closer. “My girl.” 

You started to relax, the shame of disappointing him ebbing away. He sensed the change in you and knew he could calm down with the aftercare. God, you were lucky he knew exactly what you required when you needed it. 

“How are you going to explain all the marks tomorrow?” Steve started to trace his fingers across your fresh bruises and hickeys. 

“I’ll tell the truth.” Your eyes shut as sleep came closer. 

“Which is?” Steve’s finger stilled. 

“That I am yours.” You were going to leave details out of course, but there was no sense in hiding it.

Steve grunted in approval and resumed rubbing your back. 

“That’s the nice thing about telling the truth. You don’t have nearly as much to keep track of.” He kissed the top of your head. 

“Will you tell me again?” You tilted your chin to look up at him. 

There was warmth in his eyes and he pulled you closer, holding you as tight as possible. 

“You’re my good girl.”


End file.
